


Best Laid Plans

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty is pissed. Ellen tries to makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, but I had only posted it on livejournal, so here it is now, nicely edited for grammar. Writers are lazy.

  


****************************************************************************************

The door opens and the gentle whoosh of air the motion creates, sends a wave of floral scented perfume into Patty's office. The blonde's keen sense of awareness instantly recognizes the presence in the room. She does not need to look to know those quick, pin-like footsteps belong to her lover's--sometimes colleague. Patty's heart beats just a little bit faster. Sometimes, she can't control these things. Not where Ellen Parsons is concerned.

 

"Hi."

 

"Hello, Ellen," Patty replies without looking up from her work and continues to jot down notes on the legal pad in front of her. She isn't particularly busy and she can definitely afford to lend the other woman two seconds of her time, but Patty isn't feeling quite so forgiving yet.

 

Ellen hovers uneasily for a moment before quietly clearing her throat and trying again, "Can I take you out for lunch?"

 

Never pausing her writing to reply, Patty answers blandly, "I'm working through lunch today." 

 

Ellen worries her bottom lip for a moment. Patty is definitely not happy. But Ellen will not be dissuaded. This went on through their entire morning and she cannot deal with it going on for another hour. "I can order lunch for us. I can eat here with you." 

 

"I should really get this done."

 

Exhaling sharply, Ellen bites the bullet and finally goes for it, because really, being passive aggressive is an art Patty has mastered. Funny, how someone as straight forward as Patty Hewes can be so god damn vague when she wants to be. "Are you seriously still mad at me?"  

 

Pen halting against paper, Patty inhales, then says quickly, "You fell asleep." She can't look at her. It's too demeaning, the memory alone makes her cringe.

 

"I said I was sorry!" Ellen exclaims, wide eyed and red faced. She really is sorry. But most of all, embarrassed. She's pretty sure that 'mortified' describes her current state of being perfectly. Still, all she wants is for Patty to not be mad anymore so they can move past this ugly little kink. 

 

Slowly, Patty raises her gaze, then her chin until her eyes meet the tall brunette’s and speaks a carefully calculated sentence, "You fell asleep, while I was--trying--" Almost perfectly calculated sentence. She stops and drops her pen while searching for a term that can be deemed appropriate for this particular setting. She looks behind Ellen to make sure the door is closed because the last thing she needs is some junior associate spreading her personal business all over the building. Her tone drops, "--my head was practically between your legs, and you were ASLEEP." 

 

At the still all too fresh memory Ellen winces a little, then replies sheepishly, "I wasn't--asleep. I dozed off." 

 

"Head between your legs, Ellen--"

 

"--it was on its way between my legs, to be fair--there's no way I would have slept through that tongue of yours." Ellen congratulates herself on this one. If anything makes Patty feel better whether she likes it or not, it's compliments.

 

Fighting the tiny jolt of desire the comment brings, Patty sits up straight and rests her elbows on the desk top. Shaking her head, and refusing to give in that easily, she says sternly, "The bottom line is, you fell asleep while I was half naked and on top of you. There's no bigger ego bruiser than that." 

 

Ellen doubts Patty's giant size ego is even capable of shrinking. Nothing that  massive can ever grow small again. "Patty, come on. I was exhausted. I had been up for forty-eight hours straight--I couldn't help it. I'm really, very sorry. Let me treat you to lunch. Please." 

 

"I can't." 

 

And then, Ellen gets a great idea. It shows in the sudden smirk that appears on her lips and the mischievous glint in her eyes as she moves slowly around Patty's desk, "Are you sure?" 

 

Patty's eyes follow Ellen's intricate movements from behind the dark frames of her glasses. As the brunette rounds the desk corner, Patty automatically pushes her chair back, upon which time, Ellen leans back against the expensive desk, hands perched on the wooden edge behind her, ankles together as dark, playful eyes look down upon Patty from behind heavy bangs.

 

"Ellen, I really don't have time for this--" Patty tries her collected, professional persona, but fails with her statement, because she's already made room for her. She almost spends too long thinking about how allowing Ellen in her personal space is a metaphor for letting Ellen into her life, period, but the wetness between her legs won't allow such a thought to loiter around for too long. 

 

Ellen seems to guess Patty's state almost immediately, and her smile broadens. They've had sex at work only twice. Once, after the Christmas party. A drunk, hurried, and sloppy quickie against Patty's door. The other, was late at night when everyone had gone home and they had just argued. There were threats and accusations and tears, and finally apologies. Now, it's different. They're both relatively calm, it's plain daylight, and all Ellen can think about is what should have happened the night before, but didn't, thanks to her obsessive need to work until she drops.

 

Bending her knee a little, Ellen nudges Patty's knees apart. "I'm awake now." She says, observing the way Patty leans back comfortably in her chair, elbows casually rested on the armrests, blue eyes giving nothing away--as they do--from behind her glasses, which have slipped low, near the tip of her nose. Ellen's grip tightens around the ledge.

 

She's never been able to deny, even to herself, her attraction for Patty. She's not sure if it's the power in just the mention of the name "Patty Hewes", or the history behind it. The physical attraction is definitely there. Neither woman can hide it, but they sure as hell tried to ignore it for a long time. Sometimes, Ellen was sure she would self combust if they ever touched. Before they started, even a hand shake was too much with the accumulated tension.  And now, months later, Ellen can't quite fight the urge just being in the same room with Patty, let alone at this close proximity.

 

Patty likes to mix colors when it comes to her wardrobe. Sometimes, it's a little more obvious than others. Today, subtlety is key. The blonde wears a Sapphire shade jacket over a black buttoned down shirt and pencil skirt--black. No hose. Patty rarely wears them. It's a modest enough outfit. But if Ellen peers a little, past the undone top buttons of the black shirt, she can see a deep purple bra hiding underneath. 

 

Doing all but lick her lips, Ellen smiles and rubs her knee against the inside of one of Patty's, then says, "Show me what you were going to do last night." 

 

Blue eyes scanning Ellen, from the sleek, straight hair, to the all-black outfit consisting of a knee length dress, a jacket and tights--and a gold vintage chain that's almost as long as she is--Patty considers turning her young lover away and making her wait all day as a form of punishment. But when she really thinks about it, she's not sure which of the two would really suffer most.

 

"Take those off." Patty says, tilting her chin in the direction of Ellen's nylon clad legs.       

 

Ellen can't believe her luck. Patty doesn't particularly like public sex. She avoids it like the plague. She says she can't concentrate on getting off when she's worrying about someone walking in any minute. But Ellen has the sneaking suspicion that Patty knows she can't keep herself quiet if her life depended on it and that, Ellen thinks, is Patty's one and only fear. To know that other people know what she sounds like during orgasm. Ellen associates this belief with Patty's need to remain an enigma to the entire world.

Poetic allure aside, Patty is offering to fuck Ellen in her office right now. On a busy Tuesday afternoon and Ellen is a smart girl. She is not about to question that. Quickly slipping her hands underneath the skirt of her dress, she hooks her thumbs into the waist of her tights and swiftly pushes them down to her knees before toeing off her heels and opting to sit on the desk for leverage. 

 

Unwilling to allow Ellen to have all the fun, Patty reaches forward and pulls Ellen's tights off the rest of the way, letting the thin material fall in small pool of black on the floor. 

 

"Put the shoes back on," Patty says, with a smirk that tells Ellen she'd better do as she's told or she can forget about it. 

 

Once on her feet, Ellen holds her breath. Patty continues without permission and just as easily, pulls the young woman's underwear off, letting those pool at Ellen's ankles before the brunette steps out of them and sits back at the edge of the desk.   

Patty's chair slides noiselessly toward her desk. She inhales slowly as she removes her glasses and exhales just as so when she places them on the desk. Her arm grazes Ellen's hip as she does so, and in turn, the brunette feels a brand warm rush of arousal, this one more persistent than the last.

 

The thing about Patty's hands is, they're far too warm. Ellen never anticipated just how warm. When they touch her knees--her thighs. They urge her to prop her feet on Patty's backrest, leaving her legs spread--leaving her at Patty's mercy. And Ellen can't help but be more than willing to oblige.

 

Patty's lips are soft--and hot against Ellen's skin. They tickle, then linger a bit as they trail up Ellen's legs, until they reach her inner thighs, where they become wet and almost mind numbing. At the feel of Patty's tongue just briefly lick her, Ellen's hands grow impossibly tight over the edge of the desk and a quiet moan escapes her. 

Not quiet enough, however, because Patty's head lifts instantly and she glares warningly at Ellen. 

 

"I'll shut up--" Ellen says breathlessly, sounding almost desperate, "--I'll shut up, I promise, just--keep going." 

 

Patty loves causing distress in another human being as much as the next comic book villain, so naturally, she smiles and returns to her task. They really are working on a limited schedule here, so Patty quickly decides there's no time for much teasing.

Ellen's thighs tense at the first swipe of Patty's tongue and Patty can hear her panting above her. 

 

She considers taking it easy and giving Ellen a moment to adjust, but then, she remembers the night before. And Ellen. Asleep. Rudely so. Leaving Patty frustrated and horny on a day when she really needed the release. No, Ellen most definitely does not deserve easy. 

 

Pushing her chair even closer, Patty goes right for the kill. She licks over and around Ellen’s clit with purpose, alternating between wide and slow, to short and quick, and once in while fucking her with her tongue, stopping any time she hears the slightest of sounds, only to be rewarded with a quiet 'please' or 'I'm sorry'. 

 

Ellen is pretty sure that she can die today and be a happy woman. There is a particular pressure point Patty's tongue presses against and Ellen’s eyes roll to the back of her head, unknowingly, forcing her to rest all her weight on her elbows. She can vaguely hear Patty's things falling off the desk with the sudden change of positions, but Ellen can't really worry about that at the moment, because Patty is sucking and licking and--dear god--now there are fingers. She only hopes nothing's been broken. 

Ellen whimpers helplessly, eyes shut tightly as she tries like hell to keep quiet in fear Patty will stop fucking her the way she is. But the blonde is on a mission and her fingers are moving faster and harder. Ellen can't help the sob that leaves her lips, and much to her surprise, Patty keeps going.

 

Patty's fingers turn down inside Ellen, fingertips flat against that little corner to the left that never fails to turn Ellen into a babbling mess, and it doesn't fail this time. There are moans and whimpers that Ellen can't fight anymore, even though, she tries to keep them as quiet as possible, but she can do very little--about that and the way her hips reach for Patty's unrelenting mouth. The second orgasm is short and violent and as Ellen's body stills, then briefly spasms with the unexpected pleasure filled hit, the brunette's mouth falls open in a silent cry that leaves her breathless and unable to move from her position on the desk, legs still trapping Patty in her seat. 

 

"--mm--" Ellen manages finally, after a few attempts at catching her breath, "--my god..." 

 

"Well--" Patty sighs and wipes her chin with the back of her hand, "--you're right, there's no way you could have slept through that."

 

Her head still thrown back, Ellen chuckles, then lifts her eyes, meeting Patty's glee filled gaze and smug smirk with a shake of the head. "How you get your ego through the door is amazing to me."

 

Patty fights back laughter as she begins to reply innocently, "I don't know what you're talking--" she begins but never finishes her statement because Ellen's feet have dropped astride the older woman, flat on the seat she occupies, and she's pulled her in by the back of the head for a hunger filled kiss that takes Patty by surprise. 

 

Ellen's body seems to reach forward at its own accord, desperate for the closeness she's lacking. Growling her frustration against broken kisses, she nearly hisses her command, "Get up."

 

Patty doesn't take well to be ordered around, but she can't really complain about it when Ellen's grabbing at her and kissing her like this is the last time she will be able to. Like she owns her. Patty briefly considers assuring the younger woman that she wouldn't mind being owned, but rather than waste more time, she rises to her feet and allows Ellen to wrap her legs around her, bringing her in firmly with a soft grunt. The chair Ellen's just kicked away goes completely unnoticed by both women, even when it crashes against the short shelf behind them. 

 

Ellen is forceful. She savors Patty's mouth greedily, and her hands roam just as well, groping every curve, pulling Patty's compliant body towards her until neither can accomplish breathing regularly anymore. 

 

Keeping the blonde distracted with kisses along her jaw line and open mouthed kisses over her neck that may or may not leave a mark, Ellen pulls at her skirt roughly until it's way past mid waist. While she is able to cup Patty just fine this way, and she receives a little grunt in return, it's not nearly enough, so pulling at Patty's jacket with both hands, she mumbles against the blonde's neck, "I can't like this--get on the desk."

 

It takes a minute, because Ellen won't let Patty move enough to make her climbing onto the desk as easy as it should be--just as well, Patty has the slightest suspicion that her age might have something to do with it. She quickly makes a mental note to work with her trainer on some additional activities to her usual routine. All in all, the process results in a broken something or other that stumbles off of the desk and Patty chuckles when Ellen apologizes, but the laughter quickly subsides when Ellen's hand slips between Patty's legs and swiftly presses up against her. 

 

It's a difficult position in such limited space, however, and even as Patty's hips rock forward and Ellen does her best to meet her halfway, it's no use. 

 

Patty suddenly pulls away from the heated kiss they're in the middle of and suggests breathlessly, "Maybe we should just try this later." 

 

Ellen appears to be disgusted at the thought and she shakes her head in disagreement, "No." Two or three swipes of her arm over the desk leaves it bare of all of Patty's belongings. Patty almost wants to complain about the mess, but Ellen is already shifting when she says, "On your back, Ms. Hewes."

 

It's a bad idea. Patty knows this. More importantly, Patty knows Ellen knows this as well, but there isn't much left to complain about when Ellen's all too apt fingers make their way to where they're meant to be and begin to fuck Patty at a pace that is just enough to make the blonde a lesser woman.

 

It's difficult to stay quiet, the older woman realizes, even when Ellen is doing her best to muffle the tiny moans of pleasure with kisses. It's just that, Ellen learns quickly, and what she's learned in the short time they've been sleeping together, is just how to fuck Patty, to push her with both hands over the edge. 

 

It takes firm, even strokes, with slow, but equally deliberate swipes of a thumb around her clit. 

 

 

It's only a few well calculated thrusts before Patty's small moans become near whimpers, then cries through a furrowed brow and eyes shut. Not loud enough to cause any suspicion outside the office, but loud enough that Ellen knows she will be accused pointedly of lacking professionalism in the work place, when it's all over. 

 

Ellen's knees hurt a little and there seems to be a paper clip jamming itself into her arm where she's bracing her weight on the desk top, but Patty's hips--Patty's lips--her breath coming up short, the sounds she makes and the way she clings to Ellen--well, it's all worth it. 

 

Against the clothes Patty is so regretfully still wearing, Ellen wraps her lips over a cotton clad nipple and she sucks, hard enough to get past the shirt and the bra underneath it. Patty's hips buck in sharp little thrusts and she gasps as her orgasm takes over suddenly. 

 

Ellen remains above the blonde when it's subsided, kissing Patty's cheeks and neck until she feels the familiar pair of hands gently brace her hips. 

 

"I hope you enjoyed that--" Patty says to a smiling Ellen as the brunette helps the older woman to her feet, "--because it is never happening again." 

 

Ellen laughs, steals a haste kiss from Patty, then replies, "We'll see about that."  

 

Once everything is back in its rightful place, Ellen looks around the room for her tights and underwear, "Where is my--" Only to be met by the image of Patty kicking a bottom desk drawer shut after having dropped the hidden garments inside it. 

 

Patty smirks as she takes a seat and slips her glasses back on, pen already in hand to continue working, "You won't need those today." She says dismissively. 

 

Ellen watches the blonde for a moment, arms crossed over her chest, as she seriously considers convincing Patty to take an early lunch back home. "All right." Ellen says as she heads for the door, then adds as she reaches it, "I'll make you dinner tonight. Be home at eight." 

 

Patty looks up in time to see the tall frame disappear behind the closing door and the blonde wonders when exactly Ellen decided every request would be a demand. Patty also wonders when it happened that the notorious Patty Hewes became such a sucker for leggy brunettes. Well, one leggy brunette anyway. She quickly decides it doesn't matter because at least this leggy brunette cooks.

 

END

  

 


End file.
